La historia olvidada
by Drear
Summary: Porque el pasado nos persigue, incluso sin que nos demos cuenta; a veces detalles que no merecen la pena ni ser recordados pueden cambiarlo todo. One-shot.


**Rated T principalmente por el lenguaje.**

_**What if...?**_

* * *

><p><strong>. .<strong>

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea del pequeño refugio, manteniéndolo cálido a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que caía en el exterior. Los dos supervivientes estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, lo suficientemente confiados como para tener sus armas guardadas, pero sin perderse de vista mutuamente.

Joel alcanzó un pedazo de silla destrozada y lo arrojó a las llamas, que despidieron una lluvia de chispas. Se volvió inmediatamente al notar un movimiento de su compañera, pero se encontró con que solo le tendía una manzana. Él la miró desconfiado.

-¿No tienes hambre? Yo estoy hambrienta- dijo ella. Joel no cambió su expresión, como si sospechara que pretendía envenenarle, así que ella se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a la fruta-. Como quieras.

La lluvia había sorprendido a Joel en la carretera, en pleno viaje. Lo único que encontró para refugiarse fue una pequeña cabaña abandonada. Forzó la puerta y entró en el interior, pero apenas había avanzado cuando sintió una pistola en su espalda, y una voz femenina le advirtió de que no se moviera. Se temió lo peor, no era la primera vez que se topaba con bandidos, saqueadores o cazadores, pero aquella vez fue diferente; la superviviente estaba sola y no buscaba problemas, igual que él. Tras unos momentos de tensión y algunas preguntas desconfiadas, ambos habían decidido fiarse lo suficiente en el otro como para encender un fuego y sentarse a descansar.

-¿Tienes más?- preguntó al final, cuando decidió aceptar la oferta de la mujer.

Ella hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y abrió su mochila; sacó dos manzanas y le dio una a Joel, que la mordió con voracidad.

-Gracias- musitó, como recordando alguna norma de cortesía-. No probaba bocado desde ayer.

-Es agradable encontrarse con alguien, hace dos días que me separé de mi grupo- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-. No hay mucha gente aquí fuera.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu grupo?- preguntó Joel.

-Estábamos viajando hacia el este; yo me adelanté para comprobar el terreno y atacaron unos infectados, así que tuve que huir. Tenemos un punto de encuentro más adelante, allí me dirijo- explicó ella-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás solo?

-Sí, estoy solo- murmuró él mordiendo de nuevo la fruta- También voy al este, a Boston. He oído que allí tienen una zona de cuarentena segura.

-Cómo no- suspiró ella. Joel alzó una ceja, extrañado-. Todo el mundo espera que la Fedra les proteja, pero no estarás mucho más seguro allí. Los militares te usarán como mano de obra para el trabajo pesado a cambio de mantenerte dentro de sus muros.

-Suena como si tuvieras algo personal contra ellos- comentó Joel.

-Hemos tenido nuestros roces- respondió simplemente la otra.

Después de esas palabras ambos guardaron silencio, y solo se escuchó el crepitar del fuego y el sonido de la lluvia al caer contra las ventanas. Finalmente la mujer habló.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Tú tampoco.

-Anna- dijo ella tras observarle un momento. Era algo más joven que él, debía rondar los treinta años. Tenía el cabello oscuro largo hasta los hombros, algo sucio y revuelto; la nariz torcida, probablemente se la hubiera roto en alguna pelea, y las mejillas hundidas, pero tras la expresión dura que adquirían todos los supervivientes en aquel mundo brillaba una chispa de simpatía.

-Joel- respondió él observando el fuego.

-¿Cuánto hace que viajas solo, Joel?- quiso saber Anna-. ¿Estabas en algún grupo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué importa?- gruñó-. Estoy solo ahora.

-Prefiero saberlo si estoy compartiendo refugio contigo-respondió ella alzando las cejas-. Ambos sabemos que no te puedes fiar de cualquiera ¿Qué le pasó a tu grupo?

-Estaba solo con mi hermano- suspiró al final Joel-. Llevábamos juntos desde que esto empezó, íbamos de un lugar a otro buscando dónde quedarnos. Ningún sitio funcionó, en algunas ciudades la gente moría de hambre, en otras eran los infectados, en la última, había una guerra en las calles contra los Luciérnagas.

-¿Tu hermano…?- Anna dejó la pregunta en el aire, temiendo la respuesta.

-Está vivo, pero se quedó allí- contestó él-. Se unió a ese grupo terrorista, inspirado por sus ideales de cambiar el mundo. "Buscar la luz" y esas gilipolleces.

-No son gilipolleces- intervino la mujer-. Los Luciérnagas dan sus vidas cada día para salvar el mundo.

-¿De qué sirve?, no queda nada que salvar- cortó Joel con aspereza.

-Puede que estés disgustado por lo de tu hermano, pero el mundo no acaba ahí. Yo también he perdido gente.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he perdido- contestó él. No había levantado la voz, pero su tono era peligroso, cargado de dolor.

Ella abrió la boca, ofendida, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió responder con frialdad.

-Es cierto, pero tú tampoco sabes qué he perdido yo. No te puedes imaginar todo lo que he sacrificado y han sacrificado los míos luchando por salvar este mundo, a pesar de que gente como tú no le encuentre el sentido. Deja de hacerte la víctima.

-Eres… ¡Eres uno de ellos!- exclamó Joel, comprendiendo-. Una luciérnaga…

Como ella no dijo nada para negarlo, él se levantó y la miró con una mezcla de desconfianza y resentimiento.

-Los Luciérnagas sois la causa de que muchas ciudades estén en guerra, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, allí donde no es el hambre o la corrupción lo que hace que se maten entre ellos-replicó Anna en el mismo tono-. Eso es lo que tratamos de cambiar, sacrificamos nuestras vidas por el bien de todos.

-¿Para qué? A muchas de esas personas a las que creéis salvar no le importáis una mierda.

-¿Y qué es mejor? ¿Ir de un lado a otro, sin hacer otra cosa que lamentarnos de lo que hemos perdido?

La respuesta de Joel no se hizo esperar; se lanzó hacia ella y la agarró del cuello del chaleco, casi alzándola en el aire. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de Anna y la mujer pudo ver todo el dolor que había en ellos, pero no vaciló; le devolvió una mirada desafiante. Durante un momento de tensión pareció que Joel iba responder con los puños, pero finalmente la soltó y se separó de ella, agitando la cabeza.

-No tienes ni idea…- murmuró; era obvio que estaba agotado, no solo del viaje y de la constante lucha por la supervivencia, estaba cansado de aquella vida-. Quédate con tus sueños heroicos, yo voy a continuar mi camino.

Anna no dijo nada, simplemente le observó recoger sus cosas y marcharse, cruzada de brazos. Cuándo finalmente se fue, dando un portazo, la luciérnaga se sentó en el sitio con la cara entre las manos.

-Será imbécil- suspiró.

Levantó la mirada a la puerta. ¿Cómo se habían torcido las cosas tan rápidamente? Comprendía su dolor, aunque le parecía absurda aquella reacción. Vale que cada persona respondía de una forma distinta a sus propios fantasmas, pero no se podía huir del pasado eternamente.

-¿Y ahora qué?- murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>. .<strong>

Aunque no había descansado apenas, una fría determinación empujaba a Joel de nuevo por la carretera, a través de la lluvia. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando vio que la mujer iba tras él, manteniéndose a cierta distancia.

-Deja de seguirme- gruñó Joel volviéndose hacia ella. Pero cuando pudo distinguir su rostro bajo la lluvia sintió que un escalofrío muy poco agradable le recorría toda la espalda.

No era Anna. Ni siquiera era una mujer; lo habría sido hacía tiempo, pero ahora solo era una marioneta infectada por el córdyceps. Un monstruo sediento de sangre.

-Mierda…- Joel se llevó la mano a la funda de la pistola y sacó el arma, dispuesto a acabar con ella, pero un movimiento cercano a su derecha atrajo su atención antes de poder disparar.

Otro infectado surgió de los árboles que rodeaban la carretera, demasiado cerca para dispararle. Joel se lo quitó de encima de un codazo en lo que había sido su cara y le tiró al suelo, donde le remató de un tiro. Enseguida comprendió que fue una mala idea; un coro de chasquidos resonó por encima de la lluvia y pudo ver figuras humanas corriendo entre los árboles hacia él, atraídos por el sonido del disparo. Sin nada más que perder, Joel abrió fuego sobre el primer infectado, la mujer que le estaba siguiendo, y echó a correr en dirección opuesta a la cabaña donde estaba Anna, siguiendo la carretera.

No podía huir eternamente y lo sabía. Se giró un par de veces para disparar, pero había demasiados infectados y la lluvia afectaba a su puntería, así que no consiguió nada. Su única esperanza a aquellas alturas era encontrar un refugio, y rápido. Afortunadamente distinguió un grupo de coches justo delante de él, abandonados tras un accidente. Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó por encima del capó del primero y rodeó el segundo, entonces se volvió para mirar atrás. Sus perseguidores, ciegos y confundidos por el constante sonido de la lluvia, habían chocado contra la primera fila de coches y luchaban torpemente para pasar por encima.

Joel alzó su arma y disparó, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, hasta que vio caer al último de los chasqueadores. Lejos de sentirse aliviado, empezó a preocuparse por los que _no había visto, _porque estaba seguro de que había más. Moviéndose con cautela entre los coches, recogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra una ventanilla alejada, que estalló en pedazos. Inmediatamente escuchó chasquidos y un infectado salió corriendo hacia allí, Joel acabó con él de un tiro certero. Justo cuando se estaba preguntando cuántos quedarían, un nuevo infectado con media cara transformada en hongo saltó hacia él desde detrás de una furgoneta.

Joel acabó con la espalda contra un coche y las manos sujetando al infectado, luchando por mantenerle alejado de él. Por si fuera poco, distinguió detrás a otro chasqueador que caminaba tambaleándose hacia su compañero. Joel bufó, intentando desesperadamente deshacerse de su atacante, sin conseguirlo. Pero cuando el segundo infectado se acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera distinguirle los dientes un fuerte disparo le abrió la cabeza, y se desplomó entre convulsiones. Un momento después el que le sujetaba también recibió un disparo y Joel pudo apartarle de un empujón. El superviviente se apoyó en el coche, respirando entrecortadamente, y alzó la cabeza para ver a su salvadora.

-Anna…- murmuró.

-¿A qué esperas?- exclamó ella-. ¡Vienen más, corre!

Alarmado, siguió a la mujer fuera del lugar del accidente de tráfico, y juntos echaron a correr por la carretera. Poco más adelante llegaron a un viejo puente que cruzaba sobre un río, parecía su única ruta de escape. Antes de decidirse a cruzarlo, sin embargo, ambos se volvieron vigilando si aún les perseguían los chasqueadores.

Por suerte, parecía que los habían dejado atrás.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?- jadeó Joel recuperando el aliento.

-Porque eso es lo que hacemos, ¿recuerdas?- Anna se pasó la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor, aunque con la lluvia resultó un gesto bastante inútil-. Salvar a gente a la que no importamos una mierda.

Él la miró con frialdad.

-Si ahora se supone que debo darte las gracias…

-Me importa una mierda que me des las gracias- repuso ella enojada- Yo no soy de la clase de persona que deja morir a alguien cruzada de brazos, así de simple.

-¿Todos los Luciérnagas sois tan insoportables?

-Si tu hermano se parece a ti, encajará bien entre nosotros.

Joel iba a replicar cuando unos chasquidos llamaron su atención. Del bosque que se extendía más allá de la carretera seguían llegando infectados que corrían hacia ellos.

-¿Ahora qué?- quiso saber Joel alzando la pistola, pero sin abrir fuego.

-Al puente- decretó ella tras pensar unos instantes.

Él obedeció sin rechistar y ambos atravesaron la pesada estructura de metal que se alzaba varios metros sobre el río. Aquella noche la corriente bajaba con fuerza debido a la lluvia, y el puente se estremecía y crujía a cada paso que daban, amenazando con venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

-Oh, no… oh, no, no, no- masculló Anna deteniéndose.

Justo enfrente de ellos el camino terminaba; el armazón de metal había caído y un abismo de varios metros les separaban de la otra mitad del puente. Debajo de ellos, el agua negra se arremolinaba y formaba espuma que chocaba contra los pilares de la estructura.

-Una idea genial- gruñó Joel.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?- exclamó la mujer-. ¡Por ahí!

En una esquina, unas vigas retorcidas seguían uniendo los dos lados del puente. Parecían lo suficientemente resistentes como para que pudieran pasar sobre ellas, Anna echó a correr hacia allí mientras disparaba al primer chasqueador que se acercaba.

-¿Vienes, o prefieres quedarte con ellos?

-No me tientes- respondió él, siguiéndola.

Joel recogió una barra de metal del suelo para quitar de en medio a un infectado que corría hacia él; la criatura soltó un grito antinatural cuando el arma improvisada le golpeó la cabeza, y cayó hacia un lado. El superviviente le pasó por encima mientras blandía la barra contra el siguiente infectado que se interpuso en su camino. Delante de él, Anna empujaba de una patada a un chasqueador para tirarle al río.

-¡Ya casi estamos!- exclamó la mujer, pero, como si el río la hubiera escuchado, en aquel momento algo que arrastraba la corriente chocó contra los pilares del puente. El suelo sufrió una sacudida más violenta, y los últimos metros del armazón de metal se vinieron abajo produciendo una explosión de espuma en el agua.

Joel saltó y logró aterrizar sobre una superficie estable, pero cerca de él escuchó el grito de Anna, que no había tenido tanta suerte y ahora colgaba sujeta de un alambre en el borde del puente. Un par de infectados corrían hacia allí, pero el puente tembló de nuevo y parte del suelo se inclinó peligrosamente, haciendo que tropezaran y cayeran al río.

-¡Joel!- llamó desesperada Anna, luchando por seguir aferrada al alambre.

El hombre se acercó con cuidado intentando ayudarla, pero cuando puso un pie en el borde inclinado del puente, éste se estremeció amenazadoramente. Anna, a escasos metros de él, le lanzó una mirada suplicante. Joel se planteó sus opciones, buscando la forma de llegar hasta la Luciérnaga sin arriesgarse demasiado, pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Detrás de él, un grupo de infectados caminaba torpemente, resbalando en los charcos y buscando a ciegas a los supervivientes. El sonido de la lluvia y la fuerte corriente ocultaban los jadeos desesperados de Anna, pero si se acercaban lo suficiente a Joel sin duda alguna le atacarían. Su única opción era rodearlos y escapar antes de que se acercaran demasiado.

-¡¿Joel?!-exclamó de nuevo la mujer. Anna observó a Joel dudar y mirar a su alrededor, también podía ver a lo lejos a los chasqueadores, y sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. No entendía por qué su compañero no se daba prisa, pero confiaba en que la ayudaría a salir de allí pronto. Así que, cuando Joel la devolvió una mirada de disculpa y desapareció de su vista, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad-. No… ¡No!… ¡Eh, vuelve aquí!… cabrón…- masculló mientras el puente se sacudía de nuevo y por poco resbala al vacío-. Será hijo de puta… cuando le encuentre le voy a…

Enmudeció cuando una cuerda cayó a su lado.

-¡Sube, rápido!- ordenó Joel desde arriba, sujetando con firmeza el otro extremo.

Aún recuperándose de la sorpresa, Anna obedeció y se agarró a la cuerda, confiándole su vida al hombre al que segundos antes estaba maldiciendo. La cuerda, lo único que había podido encontrar Joel, era vieja, sucia y desgastada, pero parecía resistente. Aun haciéndose daño en las manos, la mujer escaló por ella apoyando los pies en los restos del puente, que se desprendía a trozos. Pero no llegó a alcanzar a Joel; un infectado que se había acercado peligrosamente a él soltó un grito y lanzó un zarpazo intentando golpearle.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Anna.

Joel no necesitaba que le advirtieran, derribó al infectado de una patada para alejarle, pero el sonido alertó a los demás. En apenas un segundo se vio rodeado, y no tuvo tiempo para pensar sus opciones; con una mirada hacia abajo comprendió cuál era la única escapatoria.

-¡Salta!- gritó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida Anna, pero Joel ya había soltado la cuerda y saltado al río, así que no tardó en descolgarse ella también.

El impacto contra el agua más violento de lo que esperaba, Joel se vio sumergido en una corriente negra varios segundos agónicos antes de poder salir a la superficie a tomar aire desesperadamente. Era imposible luchar contra el río, que le arrastró como si no pesara nada. Cerca de él escuchó gritar a Anna.

-¡¿Joeeel?!

-¡Aquí!- exclamó él girándose para intentar localizarla.

El agua le sumergió una vez más, y Joel tuvo que luchar desesperadamente por no hundirse hasta que logró llegar a la superficie de nuevo, tosiendo con fuerza. Vio a Anna agitando los brazos, y nadó con esfuerzo hasta ella. Cuando al fin la alcanzó, la mujer señaló hacia un lado.

-¡Allí!- gritó.

Alcanzó a distinguir que el río hacía una curva donde la orilla era de tierra en lugar de roca. Joel entendió sin más palabras que aquella era su mejor opción, y nadó junto a ella hasta que, más por el curso del río que por su propio esfuerzo, sus pies tocaron suelo sólido y pudieron caminar pesadamente hasta salir del agua. Anna se derrumbó en la playa intentando recuperar el aliento; Joel se apoyó en un árbol a punto de caer también, y observó a su alrededor. Soltó un resoplido cuando distinguió una cabaña cerca, siguiendo un estrecho camino junto al río.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- preguntó caminando hasta su compañera-. Hay una cabaña, estaremos mejor dentro.

-¿En serio?- ella sonrió débilmente-. Parece mi día de suerte.

-Tus días de mala suerte deben de ser terribles- comentó él ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

A Anna le dio un ataque de tos al intentar reír y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero se repuso con un gesto de dolor. Sin más palabras ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña.

* * *

><p><strong>. .<strong>

-¿Cómo va el fuego?- preguntó Anna acercándose a la chimenea donde Joel apilaba leños.

-Dame dos minutos, ya casi está…- murmuró él- ¿Qué tienes tú?

-Mantas secas, y he encontrado algo de comida- sonrió la mujer sentándose en el viejo sofá-. Después de todo, sí hemos tenido suerte.

Joel asintió, aún ocupado intentando encender el fuego. La cabaña estaba en sorprendente buen estado, nadie la había saqueado aún ni la naturaleza había sido demasiado cruel con ella, así que resultó ser el mejor refugio que cualquiera de los dos había tenido en meses. Finalmente, Joel consiguió prender una chispa que se convirtiendo una vigorosa llama en segundos, iluminando el pequeño salón y las sonrisas de los dos supervivientes. Se incorporó y palpó su camisa, completamente empapada.

-Quítate la ropa- dijo.

-¿Perdón?- ella arqueó las cejas, divertida.

-Es… no me mires así, sabes lo que quiero decir- Joel miró al techo, algo incómodo-. Estamos empapados, lo último que nos falta es caer enfermos.

-Cierto- concedió ella, y le tendió una manta que él recogió.

Sin palabras, ambos se dieron la espalda para desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior. Joel no pudo evitarlo y lanzó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro, alcanzando a ver la espalda de la mujer, delgada y surcada por alguna cicatriz oscura, antes de que se cubriera con la manta. Volvió la vista a sus propias botas (caladas y llenas de barro) intentando no pensar en ello. No, definitivamente no era el momento de pensar en eso. Cuando ambos estuvieron envueltos en mantas, se sentaron en el sofá junto al fuego.

-Ten- Anna le alcanzó una lata de sopa y cogió otra para ella-. Espero que te guste fría.

-No importa- respondió él con indiferencia mientras la acercaba al fuego y la abría con una navaja-. Ahora mismo me comería lo que fuera.

-Pues tengo una sorpresa- sonrió la mujer, y sacó otras latas diferentes.

-¿Cerveza?- se sorprendió él-. Joder, qué lujo. Las que hacen ahora no se parecen en nada a las de antes…

-¿Brindamos?- propuso ella alzando su bebida. Joel dudó unos segundos antes de imitarla-. ¿Qué tal… por una noche más burlando a la muerte?

-Y por todas las que nos quedan, que espero que sean muchas- respondió él chocando las cervezas antes de dar un largo trago.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, con la excepción del sonido de las cucharas arañando el fondo de las latas de metal y los tragos de cerveza. Fue agradable compartir aquel momento de descanso al calor de la chimenea; por primera vez en mucho tiempo Joel se sentía cómodo en la compañía de alguien, pese a que horas antes ambos estaban discutiendo. La supervivencia unía de forma extraña a la gente. A propósito de aquello…

-Oye… antes fui injusto contigo- resopló, como si le costara admitirlo.

-Di mejor que fuiste un auténtico gilipollas-se burló ella-. Cuando me dejaste en el puente, llegué a pensar que me abandonabas… pero me alegro de haberme equivocado. Gracias por volver.

-Supongo que te lo debía- contestó Joel-. Así que… gracias por salvarme el culo de los infectados.

Ella levantó los puños débilmente en el aire con un gesto de triunfo, como si celebrara una pequeña victoria. Joel soltó un gruñido parecido a una risa, y Anna le observó con curiosidad.

-¿Te has reído? Es la primera vez que te veo reír, creía que tenías siempre la misma cara de amargado.

Joel suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, como si no supiera si reír o enfadarse. No, estaba demasiado cansado como para enfadarse, y reír por una vez sentaba bien.

-Creo que he tenido suficientes emociones por hoy -comentó levantando la cabeza y mirando su reloj-, y ya… no… Mierda, ¡No!- exclamó entonces, componiendo una mueca de rabia.

Alarmada, Anna observó el reloj de su compañero y descubrió las grietas que trazaban una telaraña en el cristal; se había roto, probablemente había recibido algún golpe durante los sucesos de aquella noche.

-¿No funciona?… que putada, no son nada fáciles de conseguir hoy en día.

-No, no es eso…- resopló Joel, que se había derrumbado en su lado del sofá y enterrando la cara entre las manos.

-Oh… Lo siento- Anna se mordió el labio, comprendiendo por qué le importaba tanto el reloj-. ¿Puedo… puedo preguntar de quién era?

Joel se apartó las manos de la cara y miró al fuego con la vista perdida. Parecía furioso, probablemente consigo mismo, pero sobre todo agotado. Tras un silencio en el que parecía que no iba a responder, se volvió hacia Anna.

-Me lo regaló mi hija- contestó lentamente, como si cada palabra que salía de sus labios le doliera- Es lo único que me queda de ella. Ella era mi razón para vivir, era… lo era todo para mí.

-… diría eso de que sé por lo que has pasado, pero mentiría, no soy madre- admitió ella-. Nunca se me han dado bien los niños, y este mundo… bueno, no querría traer a uno a este mundo. Esa es la razón por la que muchos Luciérnagas luchan; para que nuestros hijos hereden un lugar mejor. Podrías… podrías unirte a nosotros, luchar por eso mismo. Serías un héroe.

Joel negó pesadamente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-No, no soy ningún héroe, y sin ella aquí… no sé, ya no tiene sentido.

Anna le acarició el hombro con suavidad, en un gesto de apoyo.

-No importa, olvídalo- suspiró él, recuperando la compostura-. Solo quiero dejar todo eso atrás.

-Bueno- dijo ella en un susurro-, espero que encuentres a alguien que te devuelva las ganas de vivir, Joel.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, quedando su rostro a escasa distancia del de él. Joel no pensó, directamente bajó la cabeza y unió sus labios en un beso fugaz.

Y, tal vez fuera por el alcohol, tal vez fueran todas las emociones contenidas que acabaron estallando, o porque sus cuerpos buscaban calor en aquella fría noche, pero ella le correspondió con intensidad rodeándole con los brazos.

No se dijeron nada más, simplemente se entregaron el uno al otro frente al fuego.

**…**

Cuando Anna se despertó, mucho antes que él, observó los restos de la hoguera y meditó unos minutos en silencio. Se deshizo del abrazo de Joel, con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, recogió su ropa seca y se marchó de la cabaña, mirando una última vez atrás.

Probablemente cuando él despertara se sentiría confuso al no encontrarla, y no tardaría en recordar lo que había pasado. Quizá se sentiría también algo traicionado por haberle abandonado de aquella forma, pero Anna sabía que si hubieran tenido que despedirse la situación se habría vuelto demasiado incómoda. Lo de aquella noche había sido fruto de la situación y las emociones en la que se habían visto envueltos, y no había nada más que les uniera; ella tenía que volver con los Luciérnagas, y si él no iba con ella sus caminos se separaban allí.

Lo mejor era separarse así, sin despedidas forzadas ni explicaciones incómodas. Tal vez, si el destino lo permitía, volverían a encontrarse en otra situación. Si no, aquella noche se convertiría en un simple recuerdo más, otra página en las vidas de dos supervivientes que se encontraron por casualidad.

Como los millones de historias de aquel mundo que nadie llegaría a conocer.

* * *

><p><strong>. .<strong>

Anna se acercó a la luz que venía del interior del edificio abandonado, pero antes de que pudiera llegar dos personas aparecieron detrás de ella.

-¡Alto!- exclamó uno de ellos, un hombre rubio-. ¡Las manos sobre la cabeza!

-Tranquilo, Jordan, soy yo- respondió ella con naturalidad, girándose hacia ellos.

-Mierda, ¿Williams?- Jordan bajó su arma, y su compañero le imitó mientras ambos miraban a la recién llegada sorprendidos-. ¡Te dábamos por muerta!

-Lamento decepcionaros- sonrió la mujer-. ¿Dónde están todos?

-Dentro, sígueme-indicó él, aún atónito, y guió a la mujer hacia el interior.

El edificio era viejo y ruinoso, pero una veintena de personas lo habían convertido en un hogar pasajero. Un grupo de ellos tenía una conversación alrededor de una mesa, otros comprobaban sus armas o se sentaban junto al fuego, y otros simplemente descansaban en sacos de dormir; uno de ellos pintaba el símbolo de los Luciérnagas en la pared, de un llamativo color rojo. Jordan atrajo la atención de todos señalando a la recién llegada.

-¡Eh, ya podéis dejar de apostar! ¡Williams ha vuelto!

Hubo unos momentos de agitación, todo el mundo se puso en pie para recibirla y algunos se acercaron para preguntar qué había pasado o si estaba bien.

-¡Menudo espectáculo! Si alguien podía volver de entre los muertos eres tú- sonrió una mujer asiática.

-Estuvimos a punto de dejarte atrás, pero Marlene insistió en esperar un poco más- comentó un hombre moreno dándola una palmada en el hombro-. Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Gracias, Ryan- respondió la recién llegada en el momento en que el grupo se separaba para dejar paso a otra mujer, alta, morena y de actitud seria, que se cruzó de brazos delante de ella.

Casi inmediatamente, todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

-Empezaba a pensar que no lo lograrías- dijo la mujer morena, tras observar detenidamente a Anna.

-Oh, gracias por el voto de confianza, Marlene- bromeó ella.

-Imbécil…- suspiró la líder de los Luciérnagas, sonriendo a su pesar. Entonces hizo un gesto para que se acercara con ella a la mesa-. Cuéntame dónde has estado. Y vosotros, volved a vuestro puesto antes de que una horda de infectados se nos eche encima sin que nos enteremos.

Jordan y su compañero se apresuraron a volver a su puesto de guardia, mientras el resto retomaba lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes, aún dedicándole unas palabras de bienvenida a Anna.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Marlene arqueando las cejas-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Puedes imaginártelo; huí de unos infectados, tuve que alejarme del grupo y acabé buscando el camino como pude. Ayer pasé la noche en una furgoneta, y hoy en una cabaña junto al río. Nada del otro mundo.

-Me ocultas algo- afirmó Marlene clavando en ella sus ojos oscuros.

-… no es nada, me topé con un hombre.

-¿Te dio problemas?- preguntó la morena en un tono peligroso.

-No… bueno, tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Sobrevivimos juntos, le propuse unirse a nosotros, pero no aceptó, así que le dejé atrás.

-Te noto extraña- comentó Marlene-. ¿Estás bien?

-No, estoy perfectamente- suspiró Anna, dando por zanjado el tema.

-Bien, porque necesito que estés preparada para la incursión de mañana, tenemos que asaltar un cuartel de la Fedra y no puedes fallarme.

-Eh, ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo?- Anna rodeó los hombros de su amiga con el brazo en un gesto burlón y cariñoso-. Estoy lista para lo que haga falta, recuerda, siempre a tu lado, y nada va a cambiar eso.

Entre risas, Marlene se separó de ella y señaló el mapa que había en la mesa, comentando su plan. Anna asintió y, distraídamente, se llevó las manos al vientre. Aún no podía saberlo, pero algo sí había cambiado, de una forma que ninguna de las dos podía imaginar.

**. .**

**Fin**

**. .**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y si Joel y Anna se hubieran encontrado, por caprichos del destino?<strong>

**¿Y si hubieran compartido una noche, y Joel decidió deshacerse de ese recuerdo, igual que del resto de su pasado?**

**¿Y si él fuera en realidad el padre de Ellie?**

**¿Alguien había pensado en esa posibilidad?**

**.**

**Notas: **

**-Williams es el apellido de Ellie; al no conocer el de su padre, sería lógico que lo hubiera heredado de su madre.**

**-Aunque Marlene conoció a Tommy, y a través de él a Joel, supondré que eso pasó después de la muerte de Anna y nunca encontraron una relación.**

**.**

**Para los lectores de Baby Girl, sigo trabajando en esa historia y haciendo capítulos más largos, pero pretendo tener una buena parte escrita para poder colgarlos sin agobiarme mucho. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**.**

**¿Notas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Amenazas?**

**¿Reviews en general?**


End file.
